La Primavera en el Infierno
by Ary Hyuga
Summary: La verdadera y romantica historia de como llego Persefone al Inframundo. U.A.
1. Te conocí en una Floreria

**Se Siente maravilloso estar de nuevo en casa!:D!**

**Bueno despues de un bloqueo de inspiracion horrible!:S estoy de regreso con este mini fic (No se cuanto vaya a durar)**

**Por ahora ls dejo leer, espero que disfruten leyendo como yo disfrute escribiendo!**

* * *

><p><strong>La Primavera en el Infierno<strong>

**Te Conocí en una ****Florería**

De nuevo el mismo discurso.._."...mientras las semillas no estén completamente doradas, es imposible cosechar..."_

Nunca creyó que un Dios pudiera ser tan obsesivo con lo que representa...bueno quizá solo Afrodita. Al menos Afrodita no era tan molesta como su madre.

-Perséfone!- le llamo Deméter -Por Zeus, niña. De nuevo estabas ignorándome! Deberías ser más como estos nobles agricultores!- le reprendió la Diosa de las cosechas.

Fue suficiente para Perséfone, no era tan orgullosa como para admitir que odiaba que su madre la comparara con mortales. Pero estaba tan cansada de no ser suficientemente buena para su madre, que sin pensarlo se desapareció (literalmente) de allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No tenía idea del porque. Pero termino en una floristería al oeste de Los Ángeles.

Era un lugar agradable para la diosa de la primavera. En cuanto entro al establecimiento las flores se animaron, los capullos nacieron y las flores enfermas sanaron. Estaba muy concentrada en una flor de loto cuando alguien hablo a su lado. -Deméter tiene una gran obsesión eh?-

La Diosa, que tenía el aspecto de una dulce pero estilosa chica californiana de 17 años, se giro para encontrarse con los negros ojos de un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años, cabello negro un poco largo, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, tez clara y de perfectas facciones, de algún modo le era familiar, aunque no sabía de dónde. -¿Deméter?- pregunto la diosa fingiendo demencia.  
>El hombre esbozo una media sonrisa y acaricio un tulipán que estaba frente a él. La flor se seco en el acto. -Soy uno de los tuyos, ¿No me reconoces?-<p>

Ella pudo notar un poco de orgullo en su voz. Hades. Sin duda aquel atractivo hombre era el Dios del inframundo. Enmudeció. Una de las cosas más claras en el Olimpo era que, encontrarte a Hades, era un MUY mal presagio.  
>-Entiendo, mi querido hermano Zeus te advirtió que no hablaras con migo he?- dijo el Dios, ahora con voz amarga.<p>

-Como lo supo?- Pregunto la Diosa

-aah Zeus siempre hace eso...-

-No, no- Perséfone sonrió por la confusión -Lo de mi madre ¿Como lo supo?

Hades la miro, algo confundido, luego sus labios se contorsionaron mostrando una media sonrisa -Que no viva en el Olimpo no me hace ajeno a él-  
>Aunque no era la respuesta que Perséfone esperaba, no insistió mas. - Y que hace aquí?-<p>

-pues...- el dios esquivo la mirada de la Diosa, pero esta lo miraba fijamente, así que el Dios exhaló pesadamente y le contesto - yo amm...veras...tengo una planta y am..no quiero que muera- Perséfone rio por lo bajo  
>-Dudo que una planta del inframundo sane con un fertilizante mortal-<p>

El dios sonrió, esperaba que ella armara un escándalo del estilo "el dios de la muerte se preocupa por una planta jajaja" pero no, ella no era así. -No son tan malos los productos mortales, Cerbero se entretiene muy bien con los huesos condimentados- ella sonrió un poco mas por el comentario.

-Que planta es?- Hades no respondió al instante, después de unos segundos de pensarlo le dijo  
>-Ven a sanarla. Y veraz que planta es- La diosa lo dudo un momento, luego ensancho un poco su sonrisa y le contesto al dios del inframundo<p>

-Convénceme de ir- Hades sonrió, ella no era una de las Diosas normales, quizá fuera porque ella era más joven, pero Perséfone era mucho más simple, no había prejuicios, no había fallos, no había promesas por cumplir, solo eran dos personas normales que conversaban normalmente, en un lugar normal. Por unos segundos, Hades dejo de sentir la carga que ser un Dios le proporcionaba.

-¿Puedo invitarte un café?- Perséfone asintió, Hades le tendió la mano para salir de la floristería, pero antes de irse, Perséfone acaricio el tulipán que Hades había marchitado, este instantáneamente volvió a la vida. Hades le sonrió a Perséfone y ella tomo su mano. Juntos salieron del establecimiento

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeno! como ya pudieron notar es un fic de Universo Alterno y pss no saldra percy o grover o nico o NADIE de Percy Jackson mas qe <span>Persefone &amp; Hades<span> y uno qe otro dios. Realmente espero que sigan la historia, por que tengo un lindo final preparado.**

**Poorfavor espero reviews y Juro Solemnemente que actualizare muuy pronto!**

**Saluudoos!:D**

**Ary Hyuga!**


	2. El Jardín del Hades

La Primavera en el Infierno

Capitulo 2

**El Jardin del Hades**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

><p>-…Y entonces Caronte dijo: ¡Oye, yo no tengo trasero de caballo!- Hades y Perséfone estallaron en carcajadas.<p>

Después de salir de la florería decidieron acudir a una cafetería cercana y habían pasado casi dos horas charlando de cualquier cosa.

El prestaba atención a cada descripción de flores que ella le daba.

Ella escuchaba y reía atentamente con todas las anécdotas que él le contaba.

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que olvidaron sus bebidas, y realmente no se preocupaban por el resto de las personas que allí se encontraban, apenas eran conscientes del tiempo que llevaban allí, solo sabían que estaban teniendo uno de los mejores ratos de su existencia.

-Ya enserio, Perséfone, ¿puedes ayudarme con mi planta?- comento el dios del inframundo cuando logro dejar de reír –Se que soy muy insistente, pero realmente me gusta esa planta-

La diosa de la primavera lo observo detenidamente, había una gota de pena en su voz, ella lo comprendía, él estaba mostrando su lado mas sensible a una de las hijas de Zeus. Así que decidió aceptar y el la condujo por las calles de Los Ángeles hasta una disquera olvidada, la ahora disfrazada entrada al inframundo.

La diosa camino algo nerviosa frente a la fila de almas que esperaban poder entrar a su final lugar de descanso, se pregunto cuantos de ellos terminarían en los campos de tortura. Decidió borrar la imagen de su mente.

Hades se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de la Diosa así que se apresuró a entrar al elevador junto con Caronte, el navegante del rio Estigio, y sin que hicieran ninguna parada, Caronte los llevo al palacio del Hades, el centro del inframundo.

La diosa estaba impresionada por el lugar, era una replica exacta del palacio de su padre, a excepción de que el palacio del olimpo era, bueno, blanco.

El hogar del dios del inframundo estaba construido en un pulido mármol negro, todo el lugar era negro, y aunque podía parecer muy deprimente, para la diosa era; "simplemente impresionante y con un inconfundible toque de elegancia"

Hades había reído con la despcripcion de la diosa, le gustaba mucho su forma de ver las cosas, pero sobretodo el hecho de que con ella no había prejucios, daba su opinión hasta que conocía las cosas, y si no sabia nada del tema, se dedicaba a escuchar u observar lo suficiente hasta tener una opinión. Y eso había hecho con Hades, ella se estaba dedicando a escuchar y observar, y ahora el Dios el inframundo quería saber cual era su opinión sobre el, pero la diosa dijo que aun no tenia información suficiente como para juzgarlo. Él se sintió muy complacido con la respuesta.

-Bienvenida al jardín del Hades- Le dijo el mientras la conducía hacia un inmenso lugar lleno de todas las plantas que ella jamás había imaginado.

El lugar era hermoso, estaba lleno de fuentes de mármol negro por todas partes y las plantas y enredaderas crecían a lo largo y ancho de aquel inmenso jardín. Ella, como diosa de la primavera y de las flores pudo sentir la riqueza en minerales de la tierra que se encontraba debajo de ellos, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, eran los frutos de aquellas plantas.

Diamantes, jades, zafiros, gemas….todo tipo de piedras preciosas, enormes piedras preciosas, colgaban de las ramas de aquellas plantas.

La diosa estaba mas que impresionada con el jardín, Hades la admiraba explorar el lugar, y sonrió abiertamente pues la chica hacia florecer cada plata que admiraba, en una ocasión acaricio una planta de diamantes y la planta dio diamantes como loca, Perséfone se asusto con la reacción de aquella planta y Hades solo sonrío aun mas.

-Tranquila, la planta que necesita ayuda es otra, ven- el dios la condujo entre el jardín y la diosa apenas y podía admirar todas las curiosas plantas que habitaban allí. Todas y cada una de ellas llena de piedras preciosas.

Cuando el dios dejo de caminar la diosa pudo ver una planta, que ella no conocía, apunto de marchitarse, no tenia ni flores ni frutos, no sabia de que se trataba y quizá por eso fue que se apresuró a la planta.

-Es una planta de ónix- le informo Hades. Perséfone acaricio la planta pero esta no parecía responder, así que se sentó sobre el pasto y comenzó a tocar la tierra que allí se encontraba, igual que el resto estaba llena de minerales que cualquier planta podría absorber fácilmente. Perséfone no tenía idea de que sucedía y eso la hizo desear con mas fuerza poder ayudar esa planta de ónix.

-¿desde cuando esta así?-

-hace un par de días-

-¿la regaste con algo fuera de lo común, la moviste, o algo así?

El dios solo negó con la cabeza.

Perséfone nunca se había apasionado tanto en salvar una planta, quizá por el hecho de que con su sola presencia las plantas sanaban, pero su meta era que esta planta volviera a vivir. Desde el fondo de su mente se pregunto si ese esfuerzo tenia algo que ver con el dios del inframundo pero simplemente desecho la idea. Mas que nada por que no tenia una respuesta a eso.

-Hades ¿podrías ayudarme? Quiero ver sus raíces-

El Dios del inframundo la ayudo y pasaron otra buena parte de tiempo buscando las raíces de la planta, Perséfone le hizo varias cosas a las raíces del ónix que Hades no pudo entender, luego la rego, y volvió a cubrirla. Ella le dijo que tenían que esperar a ver si la planta reaccionaba así que se tiraron en el pasto a descansar, y esperar.

* * *

><p>Solo puedo decir, Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentrios espero que disfruten (:<p>

Con Amor; Ary Huyga

PD: Pronto subire el capitulo 3 :D


	3. Te defiendo ante mis padres

Les ofrezco la disculpa mas sincera que puedo por no haber actualizado antes, no tego excusa suficiente, les dejo leer...

* * *

><p><span>La Primavera en el Infierno<span>

Capitulo 3

**Te defiendo ante mis padres  
><strong>

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

><p>Hades y Perséfone descansaban tranquilamente en el jardín del Hades. Ahora él le había contado sobre todas las plantas, el como las había creado, y como cuida a cada una de ellas. Incluso le mostro las que mas le gustaban, pero, como él le había dicho a la Diosa, su favorita era el ónix.<p>

Perséfone le consoló diciéndole que iría todos los días al inframundo hasta que su ónix estuviera sano un vez más, y después de este comentario, los dos, recostados en el césped, me miraron fijamente.

Él se perdió en los castaños ojos de Perséfone.

Ella, fascinada, estudio los ojos negros de Hades.

Y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta fueron acortando la distancia entre ellos, casi podían sentir el aliento del otro, cuando Hades se separo y maldijo en griego.

-Lo siento tanto, por Zeus, no sé que…- Perséfone comenzó a disculparse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de suceder, pero se detuvo cuando el dios del inframundo salió del jardín.

Ella se quedo ahí, de pie, sin saber que había ocurrido, comenzaba a sentirse culpable y con un dejo de tristeza, el dios acababa de negarse a besarla, y aunque no estaba segura de si ella habría querido besarlo a él, la negativa de Hades era totalmente deprimente.

La mente de Perséfone había comenzado a correr, y había comenzado a imaginar el por que él podía negarse, las excusas que el habría dado, incluso se imagino a si misma haciéndole una escena a Hades por haber huido, cuando una familiar sensación apareció en el ambiente.

Había un dios cerca. Perséfone salió del jardín, olvidándolo todo, por que ahora ella había olvidado que era una diosa, y había olvidado que se había escapado de su madre, y había olvidado que estaba en el inframundo, y había olvidado que probablemente su padre la estaría buscando, y había olvidado que si su padre se enteraba que estaba con Hades…

La preocupación la invadió, tomo su forma de diosa y comenzó a correr por el jardín, pudo ver a Hades en la puerta de su palacio, el tenia su forma de dios, se tranquilizo un poco al saber que había sido el, pero la mirada de Hades, además de terrorífica, era fuerte y dura, veía hacia el Estigio, como si esperara algo. Entonces Perséfone comprendió que otro dios se aproximaba.

Corrió hasta donde estaba Hades y pregunto quien era.

-Hermes, tu padre lo envió a buscarte-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo fuera?- Hades tardo un momento en responderle

-3 semanas, tu padre cree que te he raptado- La diosa sintió que era de piedra, estaba en un aprieto, en un gran, gran, gran aprieto.

En ese momento, la barca de Caronte apareció en el rio, con el Dios mensajero en ella. Hermes también tenia su forma de Dios pero su caduceo tenia la forma de un iPad, con un par de pequeñas serpientes alrededor. Cuando la barca se detuvo, el iPad volvió a ser un caduceo.

-Hades, no tengo que decirte lo que Zeus quiere- Hades simplemente asintió, y se desvaneció. Hermes vio a Perséfone.

-Tu padre esta muy enojado- La joven diosa solo cerro los ojos, el sentimiento de culpa era cada vez mas grande.

Hermes le extendió la mano y ella la tomo, a los dos segundos ya estaba frente al palacio del monte Olimpo.

-Hermes, ¿Mi padre le hará algo a Hades?- el dios mensajero la vio de forma interrogante –Quiero decir, esto fue culpa mía-

-Hades no es alguien de fiar, debes tener cuidado con él-

La Diosa no respondió a ese comentario. Aparentemente había pasado las ultimas 3 semanas con el y parecía ser aun mas confiable que cualquier otro dios al que ella había conocido.

El sonido de un fuerte trueno a lo lejos la estremeció, y después escucho el suelo retumbar en la tierra. No pudo controlar sus impulsos y entro corriendo a la sala de tronos.

-¡…debes prohibirle salir del inframundo otra vez!- Deméter, quien tenia los ojos hinchados, lucia furiosa con Hades

-Gracias por tu aportación, pero por si no lo recuerdas, ya lo tengo prohibido- la voz de Hades emanaba rabia y desdén.

-¿¡Y entonces que hacías en Los Ángeles!? Mi pobre niña Zeus, este malvado la rapto- le sollozaba Deméter al dios de los cielos. Zeus y Hades parecían estar embarcados en una lucha mental, pues los dos Dioses solo se mantenían la mirada y de ves en cuando fruncían las cejas

-Decidle Zeus, decidle que será desterrado por este horrible crimen- ordeno Deméter

-¡Mama basta!- Los tres dioses mayores dirigieron la mirada a Perséfone, al parecer ninguno había notado su presencia.

-Pero Perséfone, ese bárbaro…-

-Su nombre es Hades y él no ha hecho nada- declaro Perséfone, sintió la penetradora mirada de su padre y, de algún lugar desconocido para ella, tomo el coraje suficiente para contradecir a su madre

-Yo accedí a ir al inframundo, y yo, voluntariamente pase todo este tiempo con él, fui yo quien escapo y soy yo quien enfrentara las consecuencias, Hades no tiene nada que ver aquí-

-Él es suficientemente mayor para asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, hazte aun lado Perséfone y deja a tu padre acabar con el-

Perséfone no soporto el estúpido comentario de su madre y en protesta se interpuso directo entre Zeus y Hades.

-Dejadlo ir padre, Hades no ha hecho nada-

-¿Ha comido algo mientras estuvo en el inframundo?- pregunto Zeus a Hades

-No, personalmente me eh asegurado de que no lo hiciera- respondió Hades

-Vete- ordenó Zeus, y Hades desapareció al instante. El coraje que había invadido a Perséfone se fue con él.

-Deméter, me parece que debes avisar al resto de los Dioses que la hemos encontrado- Deméter asintió y Salió de la habitación, dejando a una asustada Diosa de la primavera con su padre.

-¿Entiendes el problema que has creado?- La voz de Dios del rayo era una combinación de autoridad y preocupación real

-No era mi intención, perdí la noción del tiempo- confeso Perséfone, asustada por lo que había provocado

-Tu madre estaba dispuesta a comenzar una guerra entre dioses para encontrarte- Perséfone no respondió –No sería la primera vez- le recordó Zeus con una nota de humor en su voz.

La diosa sonrió –deberías decirle que sea menos…menos ella- se quejó Perséfone. Zeus río estruendosamente.

-No recuerdo a alguien que haya pasado más de 2 días con Hades sin odiarlo- El humor en la voz de Zeus había desaparecido, Perséfone creyó notar un poco de curiosidad entre su tono autoritativo

-Pero tú, en cambio, lo defendiste con una ferocidad que, no creí que tuvieras- La diosa de la primavera sintió su cara ruborizarse, decidió no responderle a su padre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se alegró de que su madre irrumpiera con sus dramáticas acusaciones

-Así que Hades es más de lo que pensamos- Artemisa se había pasado la noche burlándose de su media hermana menor. Perséfone se sonrojaba cuando la diosa de la caza le mencionaba su escandalosa estancia con el dios del inframundo

-Ya basta Artemisa- La aludida sonría enormemente

-Confiesa P ¿Te gusta Hades?- La mirada interrogatorio de Artemisa era difícil de aludir. Perséfone se arrepintió de acompañarla a su recorrido nocturno, aunque no pudo resistirse al paseo en el carro plateado de Artemisa, tan tranquilo y armonioso.

-Dicen los mortales que el que calla otorga- Le presiono Artemisa

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si llegara a estar con Hades!?- estallo Perséfone, aceptando una idea que ella había apartado de su mente frenéticamente

-Imagino lo que diría tu madre- Le respondió Artemisa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro -¿Cómo que vivirías en el inframundo? ¡No hay cereales en el inframundo! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- La imitación de Artemisa de la madre de Perséfone las hizo estallar en carcajadas a las dos jóvenes Diosas.

-¡Sí!- Chillo Perséfone –Precisamente quiero estar lo más apartada de los cereales que pueda, madre- Artemisa sonrió con la respuesta de su hermana, quien, a lo largo del tiempo, se había convertido en una de sus mejores (o única más bien) amigas

-Mejor te regreso al olimpo de una vez, no quiero que tu madre piense que te he secuestrado-

Perséfone bufo mientras se dejaba caer en el carro de la diosa de la luna, odiaba el dramatismo excesivo de su madre.

Minutos más tarde, las dos jóvenes Diosas arribaron al majestuoso monte olimpo, y aunque era una vista hermosa, Perséfone odiaba a muerte la vanidad y el orgullo de la mayoría de los dioses que le habitaban.

-Deberías ver esto- le llamo Artemisa sacándola de sus pensamientos. Perséfone siguió la mirada de su hermana y sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo se congelaba. Parado frente a la puerta de la mansión de su madre, hablando con Deméter, se encontraba Hades.

Aun cuando estaba a metros de ellos, Perséfone pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Que el dios del inframundo estuviera en el olimpo era un tema excesivamente delicado.

La diosa de la luna la dejo a unos metros de la mansión de Deméter, por lo que la diosa de la primavera tuvo unos 2 segundos para admirar a Hades.

Estaba en su forma de dios del inframundo, lo que le dejaba en una túnica griega, negra, en la cual por cierto lucia increíblemente incómodo. Para la diosa de la primavera era difícil (prácticamente imposible) dejar de contemplarlo, con su tez blanca, sus facciones esculpidas, el puente de su nariz en un ángulo perfecto, sus labios un poco entreabiertos, sus ojos negros que la observaban con una intensidad enorme, los pequeños mechones de cabello negro que caían sobre su rostro, su cuerpo bien fornido…y bueno, en conjunto, el hombre literalmente se veía como un Dios.

-¡Perséfone!- Le llamo la diosa de la agricultura –Apúrate hija, tenemos que hablar-

Perséfone paso frente al dios del inframundo, le hizo una pequeña reverencia y entro a la mansión. Deméter iba detrás de ella, Hades se había quedado en el jardín.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- la diosa se dio cuenta de que su tono había sido demasiado rudo, cuando en realidad estaba encantada de poder haber visto a Hades una vez más.

-¡Tu padre! Tu padre y sus reglas. Este patán ha venido a pedir una cita contigo- Perséfone se congelo y enrojeció completamente. Sabía que significaba eso. Su madre, un par de siglos atrás, había comenzado a obsesionarse con encontrarle un esposo. Según las reglas de Zeus, ella estaría teniendo "citas" con diferentes Dioses hasta que eligiera a uno de ellos.

Su madre había encontrado "exquisita" esa situación, y le había sacado provecho lo más que pudo. Hasta ese momento ya había salido con casi todo el olimpo (algo que Perséfone prefería no presumir).

Las cita más terrible que había tenido fue definitivamente con Ares, el vanidoso e idiota dios de la guerra se había pasado toda la noche hablando sobre la segunda guerra mundial y contándole los absurdos planes que tenía para comenzar la tercera guerra mundial. Perséfone se había pasado la noche rogándole a las Moiras que la mataran pues no creía poder resistir aquellas tonterías.

La cita con Apolo fue un tanto más curiosa, el Dios le había llevado a dar un paseo en su carro (un carro deportivo cuya marca ella desconocía). Al principio la cosa no iba tan mal, habían charlado de ciertas cosas interesantes, un poco de arte contemporáneo, algunas bandas mortales que merecían la pena ser escuchadas, todo iba bien, hasta que llego el atardecer y el dios del sol decidió utilizar sus dones de dios de la poesía. ¿Quién sería el primero en descubrir el poder de la poesía para matar el amor?_**_

Y cada vez las cosas iban peor. Cada dios soltero en el olimpo había echado a perder las ilusiones de la diosa de la primavera con sus encantos completamente inservibles.

Por derecho, Hades tenía todas las posibilidades de pedir una cita con ella, pues era un dios (uno de los tres grandes), soltero, con un palacio tan hermoso como el olimpo, y con un trabajo que duraría literalmente hasta el fin del mundo. Todo un buen partido.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues aqui yo una vez mas actualizando mi fanfic.<strong>

**No, la verdad es que me siento terrible por haberla avandonado durante tanto tiempo, tengo miles de motivos, por ejemplo que he estado en la facultad y he estado trabajando (en temporadas) en fin, aun asi no tengo perdon de los Dioses del olimpo por haber tardado tanto, no les prometo que subire pronto pero juro por el Estigio que el siguiente capitulo sera excesivamente romantico ;D**

**Quiza un regalo de dia de San Valentin a ustedes mis adorados lectores :D!**

**Con mucho amor, Ary**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Quién sería el primero en descubrir el poder de la poesía para matar el amor?** <em>Orgullo & prejuicio - Jane Austen  
><strong>


	4. Nuestra primera cita

**En mi defensa, los Dioses me castigaron muy justamente por no haber actualizado antes u.u**

* * *

><p><span>La Primavera en el Infierno<span>

Capitulo 4

**Nuestra primera cita  
><strong>

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

><p>Aunque Deméter no estaba ni mínimamente feliz con la idea de su hija saliendo con el Dios de la muerte, no tenía más opción que aceptar. Así que Perséfone se encontraba arreglándose para la primera cita donde se sentía realmente emocionada. Se había vestido un pantalón negro y un blusón amarillo sin mangas, se puso unas sencillas zapatillas negras y estaba trenzando su cabello, cuando el aire se llenó de olor a perfume de diseñador.<p>

Extrañada y ligeramente asqueada por el abrumador aroma, la diosa se giró hacia su cama para encontrarse a una de sus diosas menos favorita, Afrodita.

-¡Cariño! No pensaras salir así ¿verdad?- Afrodita y su apariencia cambiante (siempre para mejorar obviamente) estaba sentada en la cama de la joven diosa de la primavera, con un vestido rosa colonial, unos guantes de seda y un abanico decorado con plumas rosas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La confusión en la voz de Perséfone era más que notoria

-Vamos Perséfone, eres una niña lista. Con todo lo que paso con Hades, sabias que vendría- Perséfone odiaba admitirlo, pero la idea había cruzado por su mente un par de veces, un escándalo así ya habría estado más que televisado por Hefesto Tv y ¿Quién más interesada en ese tema que Afrodita?

-Fue un malentendido, si me disculpas me tengo que arreglar para mi cita oficial, tu sabes, mero procedimiento- Perséfone intento sonar lo más calmada que pudo, Afrodita rio traviesamente cubriendo su boca con su abanico, se levantó de la cama y dio una vuelta alrededor de Perséfone.

La diosa del amor era alta, probablemente llevaba tacones que la hacían verse más estilizada y muchísimo más intimidante, el color y el peinado de su cabello cambiaban constantemente, su maquillaje se adecuaba a su cabello, sus ojos cambiaban aleatoriamente pero parecían quedarse más tiempo color verde, quizá el favorito de la diosa. Perséfone se dio cuenta de lo hechizante de la apariencia de Afrodita y lo fácil que le era convencer a la gente con un arma así. Agradeció el ser una diosa y no caer tan fácil en ese truco.

-No vine a quitarte tu tiempo, amor mío. Como ya te dije, eres una niña lista y muy bonita, me agradas, así que vengo a darte un aviso. ¿Tu relación con Hades? Podría ser. Una clásica historia dramática, un amor prohibido. Adoro esas historias. Paris & Helena, Romeo & Julieta, podría sumarlos a mi colección- Afrodita se encogió de hombros, mientras inspeccionaba el poco maquillaje de Perséfone.

-Pero tu madre será un estrobo- continuo la diosa del amor – ¿O quizá pueda ser un peón que yo pueda usar? De cualquier manera, mi niña, piensa bien en Hades, tendrás que pensar que tanto vale la pena.

-No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices- Perséfone sonaba irritada y confusa, odiaba que le ocultaran cosas, Afrodita sonrió divertida

-Me agradas Perséfone, así que te daré una muy interesante historia de amor- Y dicho esto, se desapareció dejando solo una nube de humo rosa con olor a diseñador. Perséfone se obligó a hacer nacer varias flores para no asfixiarse con el abrumador aroma sintético.

Se acercó a su espejo para terminar de trenzar su cabello. Cuando se vio en el espejo se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la misma ropa que ella había elegido, ahora llevaba una blusa sin mangas y de cuello "v" no muy escotada, color negra, y una falda blanca de talle alto y amplia. No era minifalda pero tampoco le llegaba a las rodillas, Perséfone se sorprendió de que la falda fuera tan cómoda.

Rematando el estilo llevaba unas zapatillas color beige, increíblemente cómodas. Se giró hacia su cama y vio una chaqueta negra de cuero. No podía creer lo bien que combinaban las prendas que ella nunca habría puesto juntas.

Puso las manos en la bolsa de la chaqueta y se dio cuenta de que había una nota.

"_¿Tengo sentido de la moda o qué? Disfruta esta noche, y no seas tan dura con mi hijo ;) Besos Afrodita_"

-¡Perséfone apúrate! Me pone nerviosa tener a este patán dando vueltas en nuestro jardín

Sin remedio, Perséfone guardo la nota en un cajón de su peinador, ato su cabello en una coleta alta y fue a encontrarse con su destino.

* * *

><p>Perséfone dejo de sentir la incómoda mirada de su madre a sus espaldas cuando iban bajando por el ascensor del Empire State. Aunque el ambiente entre ella y Hades era muy tenso, tenía la esperanza de que se comportara normal cuando estuvieran un poco más lejos del imponente olimpo.<p>

Hades no dijo una sola palabra hasta que estuvieron fuera del Empire State

-Tengo dos opciones para ti– comenzó –Podemos ir a un restaurant asquerosamente elegante, pasear por los jardines de una mansión e incluso bailar una pegajosa y acaramelada canción- Aunque para Perséfone no sonaba como una tortura, le pidió le dijera la segunda opción

-Ir a caminar por un el bosque, quizá jugar un rato, y cenar en un picnic con una deliciosa pizza de peperoni-

-Me quedo con la pizza- Hades sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la respuesta de Perséfone, la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta un lamborghini murciélago

-Te ves muy linda- comento Hades una vez que estuvieron en el auto, sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Gracias- Le contesto Perséfone –me ayudaron a elegirlo- reconoció.

Hades junto las cejas y le dedico una mirada interrogativa a Perséfone

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?

-Afrodita- Le respondió la diosa sinceramente. No le veía el caso de esconderle cosas a Hades. Las cejas del dios del inframundo se juntaron aún más, lo que Perséfone había pensado era imposible.

-No sabía que eras amiga de Afrodita-

-No lo soy-Hades detuvo el auto y le dirigió una mirada de confusión a la diosa, no dijo nada, apremiándola que le explicara.

-Ella se apareció en mi habitación y me puso esto- Hades solo asintió cuando Perséfone le explico.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí- Le informo Hades a Perséfone. Estaban estacionados frente a un campo abierto, a lo lejos, en el lado derecho, había una pequeña cabaña. Frente a la cabaña había un par de colinas con césped verde que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. A lo lejos y muy separadas entre sí, se podían ver pequeñas cabañas parecidas. Junto a cada pequeña casa habian corrales y Perséfone podía escuchar a las ovejas balar.

Hades abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ofreció una mano a Perséfone para que saliera. El tacto hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la diosa y que un ligero rubor aparecieran sus mejillas. Hades lo noto y eso hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Aun tomándola de la mano, Hades la llevo hacia lo alto de una colina donde se podían ver los cultivos del lavanda pintando el suelo de morado. Bordeando los cultivos había unos no muy altos muros de piedra, y a lo lejos en el cielo, se podían ver las nubes teñirse de naranja pues se aceraba el atardecer.

-Esto es hermoso-Fue lo único que Perséfone pudo decir cuando recupero el aliento. Hades la observo mientras ella admiraba el hermoso paisaje. El dios del inframundo pudo ver los ojos de la diosa brillar al ver los cultivos de lavanda, y el sol hacia reflejos castaños en su ondulado cabello que llevaba recogido. Hades tuvo que reprimir el impulso de acariciar el suave cabello de ella, y en un intento de distraerse cometió el error de reparar en los labios de la Diosa. Sus labios rosados que llevaban un poco de brillo, se veían tan suaves y dulces que hipnotizaban a Hades.

-Entones-Hablo Perséfone, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Dios, quien no sabía si estaba feliz o triste por eso, pues comenzaba a ceder a sus impulsos de besarla– ¿Que vamos a hacer?-

-¿Te gustan los perros?- Le pregunto Hades, la diosa alzo las cejas, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Pues…si, supongo que si- Le respondió ella, Hades sonrió complacido

-No te vayas a asustar- Le pidió y antes de que Perséfone pudiera comprender esas palabras una grieta comenzó a abrirse a unos 10 metros de ellos. De esta, comenzó a salir lo que Perséfone creyó era una enorme sombra. Que comenzó a tomar forma y Perséfone lo reconoció con felicidad. Cerbero, el pero de 3 cabezas que custodia la entrada al inframundo.

Si, cuando te dicen _"es un perro de tres cabezas enorme que puede devorarte con 3 hocicos al mismo tiempo"_ lo reacción más natural es huir. Pero resulta que cerbero es un perro muy cariñoso y juguetón, cuando alguien le agrada.

El enrome canino se acercó corriendo con sus tres lenguas de fuera y moviendo la cola alegremente. Fue directo a Hades y comenzó a olisquearle los pies. Hades le acaricio detrás de la oreja a la cabeza central y el perro se sentó y comenzó a mover la pata trasera. Perséfone no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.

Hades hizo aparecer un frisbee y se turnaron para lanzárselo a cerbero. Luego Hades apareció dos pelotas de hule y entre los dos las lanzaron a cerbero. Era todo un espectáculo por que las cabezas no podían decidirse entre cuál de las dos pelotas iban a perseguir. Después de un rato, el can se acercó a Perséfone y se acostó a sus pies. La diosa se agacho a acariciarlo y el enorme perro cayó en un profundo sueño.

-Supongo que deberíamos cenar- comento Hades, señalando a una cesta llena de comida que Perséfone podía jurar no estaba ahí antes. Se sentaron en lo alto de la colina más cercana. Hades saco una caja de pizza de la cesta y la puso en medio de los dos. Los dos comieron en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo. Simplemente estaban ahí, disfrutando del poco tiempo a solas que les quedaba pues en cuanto el sol se pusiera, Artemisa llegaría por la diosa, pues era la encargada de llevarla a casa.

-No me agrada la idea de que Afrodita te haya visitado- Comento Hades cuando casi terminaban de cenar.

-A mí tampoco- Confeso Perséfone. Quería decirle a Hades que no se preocupara, que no importaba lo que Afrodita tuviera en mente no se iban a separar. Pero no estaba segura de que Hades correspondiera a sus sentimientos hacia él.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste hoy?- Le pregunto Hades, con la vista fija en el horizonte y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Perséfone no pudo evitar que su corazón brincara como loco y sus mejillas se tiñeran de escarlata. El dios se veía de lo mejor en ese momento.

-De maravilla- Le respondió ella sonriendo. Hades se recostó en el césped y fijo su vista en el cielo, Perséfone le imito.

-¿Cómo habían sido el resto de tus citas?- Le pregunto Hades, ella resopló y Hades sonrió aún más -¿En serio? ¿Así de malas fueron?- le preguntó el, girando su rostro para verla a los ojos.

Perséfone le explico sobre sus peores citas, que resultaron siendo prácticamente todas. Cada dios que ella mencionaba, Hades señalaba lo idiota que ese dios era.

-Vale, según tu lógica, todos son unos idiotas- señalo Perséfone.

-Sí, lo son- Reconoció Hades con una sonrisa de arrogancia. Perséfone rodo los ojos.

-¿Te consideras diferente a ellos?- Le pregunto Perséfone. Hades se sorprendió con la pregunta. Le respondió con la vista clavada en el cielo

-Estar fuera del olimpo te aclara las cosas. Quizá solo Hefesto entienda a que me refiero. Están en el centro de la anarquía. Todos los dioses son codiciosos, egoístas, vanidosos…-

-¿tú no eres así?- Le pregunto Perséfone. Hades se giró para verla y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, para poder verlo a los ojos. Los ojos de Perséfone denotaban curiosidad, pero también algo de desconfianza. Si Hades negaba que era como el resto de los dioses, sonaría incluso más vanidoso que el resto. Además, sus acciones en el pasado no eran muy buena referencia

-Sí, yo también soy así. Supongo que es un rasgo de familia- Le respondió. Perséfone lo estudio por un momento. Y luego sonrió satisfecha.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Le pregunto Hades

-Eres diferente- Le contesto ella, viéndolo a los ojos. Hades sintió un calor desconocido proviniendo de su pecho al ver los ojos castaños de la diosa

-No eres lo que esperaba, ni eres lo que dicen de ti. Creo que eres un misterio. Pero vale la pena intentar descifrarte- Hades sonrió ante la respuesta de la diosa, tomo la misma posición de ella y en segundos estaban a centímetros del otro.

Perséfone podía sentir el aliento de Hades rosando sus labios, pero apenas era consciente de ello pues estaba perdida en las negras orbes del dios, quien parecía estar en el mismo transe de ella. Hades levanto su mano y delicadamente aparto un mechón rebelde de la frente de la diosa y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja, aprovechando para acariciar la mejilla de ella. Su piel era suave y cálida. Perséfone le regreso una tímida sonrisa que se borró al escuchar unos cascabeles a lo lejos. Ella bajo la mirada y Hades soltó una pequeña risita.

-Estúpidos dioses inoportunos- susurro Hades y Perséfone sonrió pues había alcanzado a escucharlo. Los dos se pusieron de pie justo cuando el carruaje de Artemisa aterrizaba frente a ellos

-Hades- Le saludo la diosa de la luna. Su mirada denotaba tranquilidad pero Hades sabía que podía soltar su furia en menos de un segundo. Lamentablemente ya había sido testigo de ello.

-Artemisa- Le respondió el, inclinando un poco la cabeza, ella le dedico una sonrisa y luego vio a Perséfone –si no partimos ahora, tu madre se pondrá histérica-

Perséfone rodo los ojos y Artemisa soltó una risita por su reacción. Perséfone se giró hacia Hades

-He de irme ahora- Le dijo ella, Hades no pudo dejar de notar que había algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Espero verte pronto- Le respondió el. Tomo sus manos y deposito un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de la diosa. Perséfone sintió su cara teñirse de rojo y su corazón latir a máxima velocidad. Le sonrió a Hades y camino hacia el carruaje de Artemisa.

La diosa de la luna se despidió de Hades con un asentimiento que el dios correspondió y comenzaron el regreso al olimpo.

* * *

><p>-¡Oh P! ¡Estás tan enamorada!- Le dijo Artemisa a la diosa de la primavera que solo enrojeció y se limitó a negarlo con la cabeza<p>

-No vengas con ese cuento Perséfone. Hasta una cabeza hueca como Afrodita se daría cuenta-

-Es su trabajo darse cuenta- señalo Perséfone. Artemisa ignoro su comentario

-Deberías de ver tú rostro cuando hablas de El- Perséfone se preguntó cómo se vería su rostro en este momento, completamente teñido de rojo -Te brillan los ojos. Es completamente patético hermanita- Señalo Artemisa. Eso no hizo que Perséfone se sintiera mejor

Perséfone creyó que Artemisa seguirá molestándola con eso pero cuando la vio, Artemisa tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en un punto. Perséfone siguió la mirada y vio lo que tenía así a su media hermana. Zeus y Afrodita estaban entrando a la mansión de su madre.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Artemisa en voz alta. Perséfone tuvo un terrible presentimiento, no le gustaba la idea de que Afrodita estuviera ahí. Era la segunda vez en un solo día en el que la visitaba. No era una buena señal para nada.

Artemisa aterrizo su carruaje frente a la mansión de Deméter y le prometió a Perséfone que iría al día siguiente para ver que sucedía. Con eso, Perséfone camino hacia la puerta, sus padres y la diosa del amor la esperaban en la sala.

-¡Perséfone!- Le saludo su madre –Entra cariño, entra, tenemos grandes noticias para ti-

La diosa de la primavera se sentó en el sillón individual, su padre estaba sentado solo en el sillón más grande y Deméter y Afrodita compartían el _loveseat._

-Perséfone- Comenzó su padre con vos autoritaria –He hablado con Afrodita. Mi hermana me ha comentado una necesidad y me ha pedido ayuda. Eres tú el único medio que tengo para ayudarla así que confió en que no seguirás mis órdenes- Exclamo el rey de los dioses. No era pregunta, no era comentario. Era un "_Soy tu rey, soy tu padre, haces lo que yo te diga porque yo así lo quiero_" Lo que no le daba mucha opción a Perséfone

-Dentro de 3 días Perséfone, vas a desposar a Himeneo, dios de las ceremonias de matrimonio he hijo de Afrodita. Mi hermana necesita una esposa para su hijo y confió en que serás digna de El- Término su padre. Vio su reloj y luego volvió a ver a Perséfone, quien estaba abatida por las palabras que su padre le acababa de dar –Tengo que irme, supongo que te veré en la ceremonia- Y con eso, desapareció.

-¡Lo ves cariño!- chillo Deméter –Te dije que eran buenas noticias-

Solo entonces Perséfone pudo procesar la información. Justo cuando ella había creído encontrar al dios que quería para ella, venían con esto. Tres días, tres malditos días tenía Perséfone antes de ser forzada a casarse con alguien que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Perséfone le dedico una mirada de pánico a su madre y esta le regreso una sonrisa rebosante de alegría. Entonces vio a Afrodita a los ojos, había algo de malicia y diversión en los ojos de la diosa del amor.

"_no seas tan dura con mi hijo"_

-Tú lo planeaste- Le acuso Perséfone no importándole que su madre estuviera ahí. Afrodita sonrió complacida y le guiño un ojo. La diosa de la primavera sintió la rabia viajar por sus venas.

-No cariño, tu madre y yo la planearemos- Le corrigió Afrodita y le dedico una sonrisa arrogante a Perséfone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Bueno? malo? Terrible? Un insulto para los dioses? Oh la verdad no lo creo asi! En realidad a mi me gusto mucho :$**

**Asi que Nuestra querida Persefone tendra que casarse! D:! ¿Que creen que haga Hades para impedirlo? ¿Cual es el plan malvado de Afrodita? ¿Quien demonios es "Himeneo"?**

**Bueno, la ultima pregunta se las puede contestar wikipedia xD**

** La verdad es que en estos ultimos dias he tenido unos ataques de inspiracion maravillosos. Hay un "Lazel" en camino que en lo personal me facina. Pero! quiero terminarlo antes de comenzar a publicarlo. No me gusta eso de que me bloquee y deje avandonada la fic como esta :C **

**Tambien tengo un Percabeth en mente! En realidad son 2 pero aun no he comenzado a escribirlos asi que no los esperen pronto :C**

**Bien, espero reviews. Muuuuuuchos reviews :P **

**PD: 2,983 palabras! No esta mal, a que si!? ;D**

***Ary Hyuga**


	5. Mi boda

**Les tengo dos noticias. La buena, ya actualice! La mala, me odiaran al final del capitulo :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>La Primavera en el Infierno<span>

Capitulo 5

**Mi boda  
><strong>

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

><p><em>-Tú lo planeaste- Le acuso Perséfone no importándole que su madre estuviera ahí. Afrodita sonrió complacida y le guiño un ojo. La diosa de la primavera sintió la rabia viajar por sus venas.<em>

_-No cariño, tu madre y yo _la_ planearemos- Le corrigió Afrodita y le dedico una sonrisa arrogante a Perséfone._

Deméter y Afrodita se enfrascaron en una plática entusiasta sobre la boda forzada. Perséfone se puso de pie, enfadada, pero ninguna de las olímpicas le prestó atención.

Se sentía tan impotente. No había forma en que se negara. Era una orden directa de Zeus, además de que su madre no iba a ayudarla. Estaba sola.

Se sentía cansada y desecha, no podía pensar con claridad. Se derrumbó en su cama y comenzó a llorar. Sabía que llorar no arreglaría nada, sabía que eso no la llevaría con Hades, ni impediría casarse forzadamente, sabía que llorar no haría a su madre cambiar de opinión y sabía bien que llorar solo la haría cansarse aun mas. Pero no había nada más que hacer. Lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>Alecto se paseaba frente a su amo. Si una furia podía estar feliz, Alecto lo estaba. Y en realidad, era solo por el buen humor con el que su amo había regresado.<p>

Si un dios del inframundo podía estar enamorado, entonces Hades lo estaba.

-¿Pedirá su mano, señor?- Le pregunto Alecto

Hades lo pensó un poco. Sin duda alguna quería a Perséfone para él. Ella era especial y si había de compartir la eternidad junto a alguien, no había mejor diosa que Perséfone, no la habría en todo el universo. Era "ella"

Pero "ella" era hija de Zeus, su fanfarrón hermano, que era seguro haría todo lo posible para negarle a Perséfone. Deméter era otro problema igual de grande. La sobre protectora madre, era exactamente el tipo de suegra que todo hombre deseaba evitar. Hades no era la excepción.

Pero Perséfone lo valía, valía eso y mucho más. Lo arriesgaría todo por ella.

-Sí, Alecto- Le respondió, la furia le sonrió a su amo, lo que Hades deseo no hubiera hecho, se veía demasiado horrible

-Toma- Le dijo Hades extendiéndole un pergamino que Alecto tomo. –Haz que lo forjen, he de dárselo a Perséfone- Alecto examino el pergamino y vio el diseño de un anillo. Le hizo una reverencia a su amo y salió de la despacho de Hades.

Hades se dirigía a su trono, cuando sintió un cambio en el ambiente. Se giró para ver a Hermes apareciendo frente a él.

-Así que conseguiste una cita con Perséfone- Comento Hermes sin despegar la vista de su Smartphone

-¿Que te trae por aquí Hermes?- Pregunto Hades con un dejo de fastidio en su voz

-Un mensaje, ¿no es obvio?-Soltó Hermes, mientras levantaba la vista de su teléfono que volvía a ser un caduceo.

-Dilo ya- le urgió Hades

-En realidad, son dos cosas. Esto- Hermes le tendío un sobre sellado, color crema, de un papel que parecía costo. Hermes le señalo que lo abriera, Hades lo dudo por un segundo pero al final lo hizo.

"_Es un placer para el Señor de los cielos, Rey del olimpo, amo y señor de los Dioses, invitarlo a la ceremonia de matrimonio del **Dios Himeneo** y la **Diosa Perséfone**, a celebrarse el día de mañana en la mansión de los cereales. _

_Esperamos contar con su asistencia._

_Mesa de regalos: Hermes. com*****_"

Hades sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Miro a Hermes que lo veía con una expresión triunfal.

-Sabias que no sería tuya- Le espeto Hermes

-Ella no lo ha elegido, estoy seguro- Hades se sorprendió de que su voz se escuchar tan destrozada. Hermes sonrió complacido, era lo que esperaba. Era lo que todo el olimpo esperaba, verlo destrozado.

-Eso no importa, ella se casara mañana, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo- Esta vez fue Hades quien esbozo una sonrisa arrogante

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un desafío?- Hermes le sonrió un poco más al dios de la muerte

-Podría apostar- Le dijo Hermes-No tengo nada que perder- Hades lo analizo con la mirada, Hermes estaba muy confiado de eso.

-Tengo un mensaje de Zeus- Exclamo Hermes, con una mirada de arrogancia -Quiere que sepas que no podrás salir del inframundo otra vez, por lo que sucedió con la pequeña Perséfone en California. Estarás bajo arresto domiciliario, si quieres verlo así. Solo por un tiempo, comenzando ahora-

-¡No puede hacer eso!- Exclamo Hades.

-¡Oh claro que puede!- Respondió Hermes –Puede y lo hará, no quiere que arruines la boda-

Hades se acercó al dios mensajero, antes de que Hermes pudiera hacer algo, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con la mano derecha, y con la mano izquierda golpeo el caduceo que cayo lejos del alcance de Hermes, estaba indefenso.

-Dile a Zeus- comenzó Hades, pronunciando el nombre de su hermano con todo el odio que tenía –Que nada, ni nadie, me va a detener. Que lo intente si quiere. Va a ser divertido- Dicho esto, Hades lanzo a Hermes quien cayo de sentón en el suelo del inframundo, le dio una mirada de rencor al dios de los muertos, y sin decir nada, salió de ahí.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creerlo- Le dijo Artemisa por enésima vez.<p>

-Déjalo ya Artemisa, probablemente él no quiere contestar- Le respondió Perséfone, cabizbaja. A la mañana siguiente, Artemisa había ido a su casa tal y como lo había prometido. Una vez que se enteró del gran lio no había parado de intentar comunicarse con Hades, pero los mensajes Iris solamente decían "_numero restringido_"

-Perséfone- Le llamo Artemisa viéndola directo a los ojos, la tomo por los hombros –No quiero que termines así. Cuando te sugerí que fueras una diosa virgen, como yo ¿Recuerdas lo que respondiste?

Perséfone se giró a ver su habitación, desviando la mirada de su hermana. Se sintió aun peor cuando se dio cuenta de que todas las flores que prácticamente tapizaban su habitación, estaban marchitas

-¿No lo recuerdas? Pues yo sí, dijiste "yo quiero enamorarme, vivir con alguien a quien ame durante toda la existencia y ser feliz a su lado"- Perséfone clavo su mirada en el suelo. Claro que lo recordaba, y sabía quién era ese alguien. Se había enamorado sin remedio, se había enamorado de quien menos esperaba, pero estaba feliz de eso, se había enamorado de Hades.

-No lo entiendo- Reconoció Artemisa-Me parecen ridículas esos pensamientos. Son débiles y te hacen perder la concentración- Perséfone le dirigió una mirada interrogatoria, solo entonces Artemisa se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Pero aun así, desde la semana pasada que te escapaste con Hades, nunca te había visto tan feliz Perséfone- Le dijo Artemisa, solo entonces Perséfone vio a la diosa de la caza a los ojos –Y eres mi hermana, y mi mejor amiga, y quiero que seas feliz-

Perséfone le regalo una sonrisa sincera y la abrazó, la diosa de la caza le respondió el gesto

-Perséfone, es hora de que te pruebes el vestido- Le llamo Deméter desde abajo. Las diosas rompieron el abrazo y la mirada de Perséfone se llenó de dolor una vez más

-Cabeza arriba- le dijo Artemisa, levantando el rostro de la diosa de la primavera –Tienes que afrontar esto con valentía- Perséfone no veía como iba a hacer lo que su hermana le pidió pero asintió

-Te veré en la boda- Se despidió Artemisa –Tengo unas cosas que hacer- y con eso desapareció.

* * *

><p>Hades maldijo a Zeus en griego antiguo, otra vez. Alecto se paseaba nerviosa y Caronte mantenía la cabeza agachada y la mirada en el suelo.<p>

Hades retrocedió un poco, tomo impulso e intento lanzarse al estigio una vez más. Al igual del millón de veces que lo había intentado antes, una barrera invisible lo detuvo y lo hizo caer.

-Mi señor- Le llamo Caronte con la voz llena de miedo –Alguien viene-

Hades fijo su mirada en el río y se dio cuenta de que una barca plateada se dirigía hacia él. Cuando la barca se detuvo Hades vio a Artemisa de pie, justo en medio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Hades, no quería ser grosero con Artemisa, pero estaba demasiado enojado para mostrar cortesías

-¿Qué haces **tú** aquí?- Les espeto la diosa –Deberías estar evitando una boda-

-Tu querido padre me tiene encerrado- Para demostrarlo Hades intento subir a la barca de la diosa, y una vez más termino de espaldas en el suelo

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- le urgió Artemisa. Hades la vio con curiosidad

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué más te da si Perséfone está conmigo o no?- La expresión de Artemisa se volvió dura, determinada e incluso algo aterradora

-Quiero que mi hermana sea feliz. Y aunque no me parezca lógico, tú la haces feliz- Hades sostuvo la mirada de Artemisa. Estaba aquí para ayudarlos.

¿Quién lo diría? La diosa virgen más conocida, que más se oponía al amor, estaba aquí ayudando a unir a esta pareja. Ironías de la vida.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- Pregunto Artemisa. Hades lo pensó un momento y luego una sonrisa ilumino su rostro

-¡Oh sí! Claro que tengo un plan-

* * *

><p>Perséfone se vio en el espejo de su habitación.<p>

Tenía su castaño cabello recogido en una cebolla alta. Muy poco maquillaje cubría su rostro.

Pero lo que no podía dejar de observar era su vestido.

A pesar de que no quería casarse, tenía que admitir lo mucho que le había gustado el vestido. Era blanco, de _strapless_, con el escote en forma de corazón. La falda era amplia y en la parte de atrás tenía una especie de moño. Cubriendo sus brazos y el escote, tenía una especie de blusa que se extendía por todo el _corset_. Era de encaje transparente con un escote "V" que terminaba donde comenzaba la falda del vestido******.

Se dio una vuelta y sintió la falda levantarse por el vuelo. Realmente le gustaba ese vestido. Si tan solo se casara por su deseo propio, estaría llorando de emoción.

Por el contrario, las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos eran de tristeza.

-¿Estas lista Perséfone?- Le llamo Deméter, quien estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Perséfone se giró para encarar a su madre, cuando Deméter la vio, sus ojos se humedecieron y le sonrió tiernamente a su hija. Se acercó hasta ella y la tomo de las manos.

-Te ves muy, muy hermosa Perséfone- Le dijo Deméter. Perséfone no dijo nada, ni siquiera vio a su madre a los ojos. Esto hizo que Deméter adoptara su actitud dura otra vez. Desde que le habían anunciado la boda a Perséfone, esta no le había dirigido una palabra a su madre.

-Toma tu ramo- Le ordeno Deméter abriendo la puerta para que saliera a la ceremonia. Perséfone abrió la palma de su mano, y dos gardenias aparecieron en ella, las dos estaban a punto de marchitarse.

Deméter la guio hasta el patio de su mansión, donde un montón de dioses y diosas estaban sentados frente a un arco blanco de madera decorado con encaje blanco. Frente a él estaba Apolo, que Perséfone supuso iba a dirigir la ceremonia, y frente a Apolo había lo que parecía un niño de 10 años, con alas en la espalda. Perséfone elevo las cejas

-¿¡_ESE_ es mi prometido!?- Preguntó Perséfone con un poco de indignación. Deméter no contesto, la dejo en la puerta y fue a tomar su lugar.

Cuando Deméter se sentó, la clásica canción "Canon" de Pachelbel dejo de sonar. Un momento después la clásica marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar.

Era el momento.

Perséfone tomo un largo respiro y salió de la casa. Se situó frente a la alfombra blanca que habían puesto y comenzó a caminar hacia el altar.

Su futuro marido la veía con aburrimiento, probablemente tampoco quería casarse.

"_Al menos ya tenemos algo en común_" Se consoló la diosa

El camino parecía eterno, con la vista de todos los dioses clavada en ella. De pronto la música ceso y Apolo comenzó la ceremonia.

-Queridos dioses, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a esta preciosa dama y a…-Apolo hizo una pausa, probablemente pensando en cómo describir al niño que Perséfone estaba a punto de desposar -…A este dios, en matrimonio-

Apolo siguió hablando, dio un sermón sobre el amor y la importancia del matrimonio…

-Así que, Dios Himeneo, aceptas a la Diosa Perséfone, como tu compañera de vida, por toda la eternidad-

-Acepto- fue lo único que el niño de 10 años dijo, viéndola con sus ojos verdes y su corto cabello rubio.

-Preciosa diosa de la primavera- Le dijo Apolo guiñándole un ojo

-¿En serio Apolo? ¿En mi boda?- Le respondió Perséfone, el dios la ignoro

-Aceptas al Dios Himeneo, como tu compañero de vida, por toda la eternidad- Las palabras de Apolo resonaron en su mente. Busco la mirada de Artemisa. La veía sin expresión, quizá solo expectante, pero nada que pudiera sacar a Perséfone de esa situación. Vio a su madre, Deméter la presiono con la mirada. Afrodita, Zeus…cada dios que ella veía, la veía con expectación. Tomo un largo suspiro.

-Acepto- dijo mientras una lagrima cargada de tristeza de resbalaba por su mejilla

-Si hay alguien en esta sala que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- Apolo sonaba muy aburrido con esa frase, quizá porque nunca, alguien se había opuesto, pero para Perséfone era su única esperanza.

"_Ven, por favor, ven_" le rezo a Hades.

Perséfone cerró los ojos, espero a escuchar su vos

Tenía que ir

Tenía que impedirlo

"_Ven_"

-Muy bien- Apolo interrumpió el silencio. Mas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Perséfone.

-Entonces los declaro…-

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**No me maten! xD**

**pues yo no se ustedes, pero a mi me gusto este capitulo! ;D**

**Lo siento, no les di oportunidad de que se opusieran a la boda xD jajaja**

**Bueno, reviews! Muchos reviews!**

_**Love, Ary Hyuga**_

_*FanFiction no me dejaba escribirlo bien por que lo reconocia como vinculo! xD_

__**La imagen del vestido esta en mi perfil, no soy buena describiendo ropa__


	6. Ónix

**_Creo que olvide comentar que este es el ultimo capitulo...jejeje :P Disfruten_**

* * *

><p><span>La Primavera en el Infierno<span>

Capitulo 6

**Ónix**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

><p><em>"Ven, por favor, ven" le rezo a Hades.<em>

_Perséfone cerró los ojos, espero a escuchar su vos_

_Tenía que ir_

_Tenía que impedirlo_

_"Ven"_

_-Muy bien- Apolo interrumpió el silencio. Mas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Perséfone._

_-Entonces los declaro…-_

* * *

><p><strong>Perséfone POV<strong>

No, simplemente me negaba a creerlo, Hades tenía que ir, tenía que hacerlo. ¿Lo haría verdad?

"Ven" pensé

Me aferraba con todas mis ganas a la idea de que Hades iría por mí. Mi corazón latía muy acelerado y sentía que mi alma pendía de un hilo.

-Muy bien- Apolo interrumpió el silencio. Las lágrimas rodaron fuera de mis mejillas.

-Entonces los declaro…-

-Ella no puede casarse- Mi corazón salto y sentí que podía respirar otra vez. Ahí estaba el, no me había fallado, había ido a rescatarme.

-Hades- Le rugió mi madre, él la ignoro. Su mirada estaba fija en Zeus. No dijo una sola palabra, solo sonrió y extendió la palma de la mano enseñando lo que distinguí como una granada mordida. Los invitados comenzaron a murmurar entre si y mi madre se puso roja

-¡COMO PUDISTE!- Le grito, en su mano comenzó a formarse una lanza que solo había visto una vez en mi vida. Era un tanto curiosa, pues estaba formada por completo de una mezcla de cereales, pero lamentablemente había visto a mi madre usarla y era tan letal como un tridente de agua o una lanza de electricidad.

Mi madre puso todo su coraje en lanzar su arma hacia Hades, pero justo cuando esta se iba a impactar en Hades, el desapareció en un torbellino negro.

Después de eso las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control. Zeus, Afrodita y Artemisa se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. No tengo idea de lo que se proponía Zeus pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, Afrodita se quitó el cinturón que se ceñía a su cintura en su vestido rosa, y lo movió como si fuera un látigo.

El cinturón/látigo se enredó en una pata de la silla de Dionisio, Afrodita tiro del y Dionisio fue a caer sobre Ares. Ares se puso de pie intentando golpear al dios del vino, pero de alguna manera resbalo y golpeo a la menos indicada de todas...Atenea.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de los invitados Artemisa observo como Dionisio caía sobre Ares. Cuando este se puso de pie ella tomo su arco y lanzo tres flechas en diferentes direcciones. Una hacia la entrada, una hacia donde estaba Ares y una hacia los pies de Apolo. No paso más de un segundo después cuando las flechas comenzaron a humear.

En cuestión de segundos el lugar estaba lleno de un espeso humo. No podía ver absolutamente nada, pero escuchaba a los Dioses insultarse entre sí y el preocupante choque de armas.

De pronto, sentí una mano sobre mi boca. Alguien comenzó a arrastrarme lejos del caos, y yo con mi bromoso vestido no podía hacer mucho para defenderme.

En un punto pude ver quien me arrastraba fuera y me sentí tranquila al saber que era Artemisa.

-No es necesaria la mano en la boca- Le dije empujando su muñeca. Ella me soltó y comenzó a correr, sin responderme. La seguí, corriendo tras ella.

Corrimos un par de minutos, íbamos hacia la salida del olimpo, cuando comenzó a escucharse el sonido de su carruaje a la distancia

-Vas a tener que saltar- Me grito. En cuanto lo dijo forcé a mi vestido a hacerse mas corto y esto sucedió solo un segundo antes de que el carruaje se acercara lo suficiente.

Puse todas mis fuerzas en mis piernas y de alguna manera logre dar un salto suficientemente largo para caer en el trineo de Artemisa.

El camino fue muchísimo más rápido de lo normal, y en menos de 2 minutos estábamos en alguna parte de Central Park, frente a un montón de piedras que enmarcaban el inicio de una cueva.

-Tengo que irme- Me dijo Artemisa -No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy ahí-

-¿A dónde lleva esa cueva?-

Artemisa me sonrió, era una de esas sonrisas de complicidad que a Artemisa le gustaba darme

-Sabes a donde lleva- Me dijo, se acercó y me dio un abrazo

-Gracias- Le dije cuando nos separamos, ella solo sonrió y se subió a su carruaje

-Perséfone, es la única oportunidad que tendrás- Me dijo Artemisa antes de irse -No la desperdicies-

Ella no espero mi respuesta y a una velocidad enorme salió disparada hacia el Empire State.

Comencé a andar por la cueva, en cuanto entre las piedras sellaron la entrada. Cada cierta distancia había una antorcha para iluminar, cosa que no hacían muy bien pues el túnel seguía siendo muy obscuro.

Pase unos 10 minutos caminando cuando escuche un ladrido conocido. Unas pisadas fuertes y el golpeteo de una cola enorme se acercaban hacia mí.

-Hey Cerbero- Le salude, el canino me respondió con tres ladridos a la vez.

Me subí a la cabeza central y Cerbero comenzó a correr. El túnel se estrechaba y se ampliaba aleatoriamente pero Cerbero se acoplaba a su tamaño. Yo hacía lo propio para no dejar mi cara estampada en las estalactitas de la cueva.

Un par de minutos después, estábamos frente al palacio de Hades.

Baje de cerbero de un salto y corrí hacia el palacio. Justo cuando cruce las puertas Hades venia hacia mí.

No pude contener mis emociones. Me arroje a sus brazos y comencé a llorar.

-Tranquila- Me susurro al odio -Todo está bien ahora-

-Pensé que no llegarías- Confesé entre sollozos. Hades me dedico una sonrisa triste, había unas sombras bajo sus ojos que denotaban cansancio y su mirada era una combinación de preocupación y felicidad.

-Yo no pude ir, era Alecto a quien viste en el Olimpo. Pero luego hablaremos de eso- Me dijo -Ven, no nos queda mucho tiempo-

Me llevo hacia el jardín, pero esta vez tomamos un camino muy distinto al que tomamos cuando vine a curar a "Ónix".

Era un camino más obscuro y deprimente, mientras más nos internábamos en el jardín, las paredes dejaban de tener enredaderas y daban paso a muros de concreto que poco a poco iban ganando altura.

El pasillo, que comenzaba a ser sofocante, desemboco en una especie de cámara con forma de Omega.

En medio de la cámara había un árbol solitario, lo reconocí inmediatamente pues mi madre tenía algunos en casa; un árbol de granada.

Hades se acercó a él y corto una granada. Se giró hacia mí, con su rostro inexpresivo.

-Perséfone, si tuviera otra opción, o si tuviera más tiempo...-comenzó. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos por un momento. Se escuchó un trueno en la distancia.

-Este es el fruto del infierno- Me dijo -Tu padre me hizo comer de él cuándo me nombro el rey del inframundo. Mi esencia, mi alma, le pertenece al inframundo ahora. Si paso demasiado tiempo lejos, moriré- Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda

-Ni siquiera tu padre podría alejarme del inframundo por mucho tiempo. Es la única manera en la que puedo mantenerte a mi lado Perséfone- El rostro de Hades estaba lleno de dolor, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de esperanza. Yo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Hades me estaba pidiendo que le diera mi alma al inframundo. Renunciar a todo. A mi madre, a Artemisa, a mi casa el en olimpo...

Hades se arrodillo frente a mí, haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. Saco un trozo de carbón de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo frente a mí. El pedazo de carbón se partió a la mitad y revelo un anillo dentro de él.

El anillo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida eterna.

Era de oro blanco. Tenía pequeños diamantes incrustados que iban desde la mitad del anillo hasta la cima, donde eran coronados por un corazón tallado en Ónix.

-Mi planta revivió- Me dijo Hades. Yo no pude evitar sonreír, mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte -Esa piedra de ónix, es la primera que dio- Me explico.

-Es hermosa- Le respondí con una sonrisa. Hades se veía nervioso y yo sentía que mis rodillas fallarían en cualquier momento-

-Habría preferido salir más contigo, enamorarte día a día hasta que estuvieras segura de que quieres vivir conmigo una eternidad. Pero yo no necesito más tiempo para saber que eres la diosa de mi vida- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro

-Perséfone ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?- Yo ya lo veía venir, sabía que eso pasaría, pero aun así no estaba preparada para eso. Enormes lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de mi rostro, mi corazón parecía estar bailando tap en mi interior, las mariposas en mi estómago hicieron una fiesta en grande y mi sonrisa no pudo ser más grande

-Sí, claro que si- Logre responder. Hades me sonrió y se puso de pie. Me abrazo fuerte y yo no podía dejar de sonreír.

Me separo un poco de él, me puso el anillo en la mano izquierda y luego lo beso.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un trueno resonó más cerca.

-No tenemos tiempo- Me dijo, puso la granada entre mis manos y justo cuando iba a decirme algo, un rayo cayó justo sobre él.

Hades se contorsiono de dolor, sus gritos resonaban por todo el inframundo y yo perdí la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Creí escuchar mi voz gritando "Basta" y un sabor dulce bajando por mi garganta.

Unos segundos después, perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>-Perséfone- Conocía bien esa voz, era mi madre. Intente abrir los ojos pero pesaban demasiado. Cada célula de mi cuerpo dolía.<p>

-Dale un espacio Deméter- Le dijo Apolo -Estará bien, pero necesita descasar- Inmediatamente sentí que el sueño me invadía.

-¿Que va a suceder con ella Zeus?- Escuche decir a mi madre.

-No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Deméter- Le respondió mi padre -Ella sello su destino-

-¡No puedo perder la!- Chillo mi madre. Escuche a alguien exhalar fuertemente, supuse que era mi padre.

-No hay nada que yo pueda hacer- Y justo en ese momento la negrura me invadió y caí dormida

* * *

><p>Lentamente abrí los ojos, estaba en el olimpo. En mi cuarto en el hogar de mi madre. Me sentía débil, pero logre sentarme.<p>

Junto a mi había un vaso de ambrosia, lo tome con cuidado y cuando el líquido divino paso por mi garganta me sentí mejor.

Logre ponerme de pie. El vestido de novia había desaparecido y llevaba una sencilla túnica griega color blanco.

Me mire en el espejo y casi me llevo un susto de muerte. Estaba muchísimo más delgada y no es como si yo tuviera kilos de más normalmente. Mi cara se veía demacrada y pálida. Mi cabello parecía haber sido cortado con una podadora y había unas enormes sombras bajo mis ojos.

-¡Perséfone!- Chillo mi madre detrás de mí. Corrió a abrazarme y casi me hizo perder el equilibro.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo me llevo a la cama y me sentó en la orilla. El movimiento fue tan rápido para mí que mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y mi orientación se alteró.

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto mi madre

-Un poco mareada- Reconocí -¿Qué sucedió?-

Su rostro se volvió triste. Aun así, respondió.

-Hades te secuestro en tu boda, te llevo al inframundo y te hizo comer una granada del infierno- Su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Lo pensé un poco y los recuerdos vinieron a mí. Artemisa me había llevado al inframundo, Hades me había dicho sobre la granada y me pidió matrimonio. Baje mi vista hacia el mi mano izquierda pero el anillo no estaba ahí.

-¿Donde esta Hades?- Le pregunte a mi madre, ella solo suspiró pesadamente.

-Ven, vamos a verlo. Está en el salón del trono, los demás Olímpicos nos esperan- Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda pero acepte. Tome el brazo de mi madre y con un paso demasiado lento caminamos hasta le salón del trono.

Entrar al salón del trono era suficientemente intimidante. Entrar mientras había 12 olímpicos dentro, era aún peor.

Con mas esfuerzo del normal, tome mi forma divina y alcance la altura de la mayoría de los olímpicos. Pero mi forma centellaba y era débil. Las flores de mi vestido no se abrían y algunas estaban simplemente marchitas.

Me acerque hasta la hoguera donde Hestia estaba sentada, me sonrió y me invito a sentarme a su lado. Mi madre me ayudo a sentarme y luego ocupo su lugar en su trono.

Busque a Hades con la mirada. Estaba aún lado de Poseidón, en un trono hecho de mármol negro. Era una silla simple, y no estaba siempre en el olimpo. Aparecía y desaparecía en ocasiones.

Mi mirada se encontró con la suya, me dio una sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y algo de dolor.

-Dioses, el siguiente tema a tratar será el destino de mi hija Perséfone- Declaro mi padre -Si no tienen nada importante que aclarar, salgan de aquí-

Hera, Atenea, Ares, Hefesto, Dionisio y Poseidón salieron de la sala.

Artemisa, Apolo, Afrodita, Hades mi madre y mi padre permanecieron en sus lugares. Hestia se mantuvo a mi lado. Sentir su brazo a mí alrededor me hacía sentirme mejor.

-Hades- le llamo mi padre -Me mentiste, dijiste que ella no había comido nada, pero ahora su alma está atada al inframundo- Hades no contesto

-Mi señor, Perséfone debe regresar al inframundo pronto, no podrá resistir mucho tiempo lejos- Le informo Apolo. Mi padre asintió

-Deméter, deberás dejar a tu hija vivir en el inframundo...-

-¡NO!- Grito mi madre -Ya te lo dije Zeus, me niego a perderla-

-Deméter- Le llamo Afrodita -Perséfone debe volver, no solo por que su alma está ahí, ¿no es cierto cariño?

Afrodita me dirigió una mirada de complicidad al agregar esto último. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse y evite mirar a Hades, mi prometido.

Artemisa se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia mí, me dirigió una sonrisa y puso su mano sobre las mías. Cuando se alejó vi que había dejado mi anillo de compromiso en mi mano. En algún punto mientras estuve inconsciente me lo había quitado.

-No era el momento de que te enteraras de eso, Deméter- Dijo mi media hermana -Pero Perséfone y Hades tienen algo que decirles- Artemisa envió una mirada a Hades. Mi prometido asintió, se puso de pie y camino hacia mí.

Hestia me ayudo a ponerme de pie y Hades enredo un brazo en mi cintura, manteniéndome de pie.

-Lord Zeus, Lady Deméter- Comenzó en un tono solemne -Le he propuesto matrimonio a vuestra hija, pues estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Y ella ha aceptado. Les pidió me concedan su mano-

Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos, se llevó las manos a la boca y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. La expresión seria de mi padre no se alteró en lo más mínimo. Pude ver por el rabillo de los ojos a Afrodita sonriendo y con las manos sobre el pecho. A mi lado Artemisa sonreía satisfecha.

Busque la mirada de Hades. El me sonrió, y esta vez la felicidad se veía en sus ojos, me perdí en sus ojos cafés. Escuche a mi padre diciendo algo pero sonaba muy distante. La sala de tronos comenzó girar y a difuminarse, dando paso a una negrura total. Antes de perder el conocimiento otra vez, escuche a Hades llamándome.

* * *

><p>-¿Y qué paso después?- Me exigió el pequeño de cabello negro y ojos cafés. Yo solo le sonreí.<p>

-Ya te he contado esta historia un millón de veces- Le dije -Ya sabes lo que sigue-

-Pero quiero que me lo digas- Me respondió, su voz sonaba tan tierna, era solo un pequeño de seis años con toda una vida por delante.

-Está bien- Accedí -Desperté en una habitación en el palacio de Hades, según lo que Hades me dijo, estuve a punto de extinguirme por pasar tanto tiempo lejos del inframundo. Recupere mi fuerza vital en cuanto cruce el estigio y tuvieron que pasar unos meses antes de retomar la reunión con los dioses

-¿Y qué te dijeron los demás dioses?- Me pregunto el pequeño, con sus obscuros ojos llenos de curiosidad

-Deméter no quería que yo regresara al inframundo, pero moriría si no lo hacía. Así que me comprometí a vivir medio año con ella para después volver a mi nuevo hogar-

-¿Y Hades? ¿Te extraña cuando te vas?- Me pregunto

-Mucho, y yo lo extraño a él. A veces lo veo a escondidas de mamá, pero shh, ese es nuestro secreto- Le dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, el me sonrió y asintió.

-¡Nico! ¿Dónde estás?- Una voz lo llamo desde afuera de la habitación

-Bianca- Chillo el con entusiasmo -Ven Bianca, corre, Perséfone está aquí- Bianca entro corriendo a la habitación y se tiro en mis brazos

-¡Perséfone!- Me saludo. Yo le sonreí y la alce en mis brazos

-¿Dónde estabas traviesa?- Le pregunte depositando un beso en su frente

-¡Nico ya hay nuevas tarjetas de Mito magia!- Le dijo Bianca a su hermano, llena de entusiasmo. Los ojos se Nico se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Le urgió a Bianca. Estaban a punto de salir a la habitación cuando regreso y me dio un abrazo

-¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?- Me pregunto. Yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Te estaré esperando para jugar Mito magia contigo ¿Esta bien?- El me dedico una gran sonrisa enseñándome su diente frontal que apenas comenzaba a crecer y salió disparado hacia la sala de juegos del hotel Lotus

Suspire al verlos salir. Nico y Bianca tendrían una vida demasiado dura, pero por ahora estaban siendo felices.

-Eres toda una madre dedicada- me gire para encontrarme con Afrodita. No me sorprendió que la habitación apestara a perfume.

-Hola- Le salude. Ella me respondió con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Qué tan te va la vida en matrimonio?- Me preguntó, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Ella soltó una risita

-¿Qué necesitas?- Le pregunté, ella solo me sonrió.

-Nada, solo espero que esta vez sí aceptes lo maravilloso que fue mi plan para unirte a Hades- Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡Admítelo!- Chilló –Incluso hice que Artemisa se doblegara hacia mí-

Al instante una flecha se materializo en la cama y el vestido rojo que Afrodita llevaba se rasgó. Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco

-Artemisa- Dije en voz alta. Mi media hermana apareció junto a nosotras y se sentó en la cama de Bianca.

-¿Qué te había dicho sobre las armas en la habitación de los niños?- La regañe. Ella solo me sonrió

-Suenas igual a tu madre- Se burló, y yo le saque la lengua –Además, Bianca ama estas flechas-

Era cierto, Artemisa me había acompañado a ver a los niños y Bianca se había embobado con las armas de mi hermana.

-Hoy hay función en el teatro del olimpo- Anuncio Afrodita con una voz de emoción –Tengamos una noche de chicas-

Artemisa y yo intercambiamos una mirada de confusión

-Oh vamos! Sera divertido- Nos animó la diosa del amor

-No dejara de molestarnos hasta que aceptemos- Le dije a Artemisa. Mi hermana asintió

-Si se pone insoportable ¿Puedo dispararle una flecha?- Pregunto Artemisa. Afrodita se hizo la ofendida y yo negué con la cabeza.

Artemisa murmuro un "aguafiestas" y con eso, desaparecimos para irnos a pasar nuestra "noche de chicas" en el olimpo.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiada miel en mi final? <strong>

**Oh no se! Pero aun asi me gusto! :$**

**Me emocione mucho mientras lo escribia xD **

**Me puse como loca y empeze a gritar cuando Hades le propuso matrimonio a Persefone! xD**

**Bueno, gracias por leer, y por sus reviews que en serio me encantan!**

**Tengo pensado escribir un capitulo extra, algo del tipo "Tiempo despues" pero si lo publico sera hasta que acave la historia "Love Love Love" por que si lo publico antes sera un spoiler de esa historia xD**

**Si son amantes de Persefone, les informo que Persefone tiene un papel muy bonito en la otra historia, apesar de que es un Lazel.**

**Bueno, en fin, realmente espero que les haya gustado.**

**Lamento el tiempo que deje abandonada la Fanfic pero me siento muy muy feliz de haberla terminado! :D**

**Como escritora, es todo un logro terminarla aun cuando sea la primera solamente! :$**

**Si les gusta mi forma de escribir, esten al pendientes por que tengo muchisimas historias por publicar! Un par de Percabeths muy interesantes e incluso un Crossover de Percy y Carter Kane :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Con mucho amor, Ary Huyga.**


End file.
